


The Short Goodbye

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is a dorkface, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smooching&Cuddling, and a sweetheart, their ginormous bed, they're very much in wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: Against his usual habits, Charles is the first to get out of bed. Erik approves... at first. Schnuggling ensues.





	The Short Goodbye

"Hmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnspaaaaaaaaaaace...."

Charles chuckled as he looked over his shoulder back at Erik, who had sprawled like a yawning tiger to claim most of their gigantic bed, when Charles had swung his legs over the edge.

He had actually rolled over to lie on it diagonally and dragged two pillows with him to bury his head in them.

"I'm sorry, darling," Charles said, amused, "was I hogging the bed?"

"Hmmmmmsoooooft," Erik mumbled and let go of a sleepy sigh.

A wave of fondness rushed through Charles and it took all he had not to climb on top of Erik's back and smother him into the mattress. Instead, he reached out to bury his hand in Erik's hair and scruffle him gently.

Erik mewled softly, leaning into the touch.

"Poor baby. Were you sleeping all confined because of big fat me?"

"My bed," Erik sighed. He turned his head to kiss Charles' palm and blinked his eyes open in a show of happy drowsiness. "Aaaaaaall the space."

Charles huffed a laugh. "I see. Maybe we need a bigger bed."

"They don't exist," Erik said. "And what are you doing out of it, it's not pee time, yet."

Charles slightly flicked his finger against Erik's nose. "Oi! I don't have regular sandbox times, I'm not that old."

"If you say so, professor." Erik wriggled closer to wrap his whole body around Charles' middle where he sat on the bed. "Why are you up? It's still dark outside. Did you have a dream? I keep telling you, they're not all calls for help." He rubbed his nose against Charles' hip. 

"I'm leaving for that meeting today," Charles replied and resumed petting Erik's hair. "I told you, my plane leaves at an ungodly hour."

"Is that today?" Erik asked into Charles' thigh.

"No, I'm just practising getting up at the crack of dawn so I'll know how to when it's time."

Erik whined, curling around Charles tighter. "Don't leave me."

Charles laughed. "It's three days, honey. I'll be back just in time to find you getting bored of all the space, I'm sure."

"Fuck space," Erik muttered. He had started to kiss Charles' back, slowly sitting up. "How can you be so heartless? Three days! I shall perish."

Charles leaned back slightly when Erik hugged himself around him, locking his legs over Charles' lap and sucking gently at his neck.

"You'll have tons to do with the children and the house..." He gasped slightly, when Erik nipped at a sensitive spot. "... and shirtless workouts and jogging through the snow and taking long hot showers..."

Erik hummed against Charles, nuzzling the nape of his neck. 

'... and jerking off in our massive bed all yours,' Charles finished in his head.

He could feel a smile against his skin, then Erik buried his face in his hair and breathed deeply. "I'll forget what to even jerk off TO. Three days is such a long time."

Charles chuckled. "You'll think of something," he said and sent an imagine he thought helpful.

"Oh yeah, that'll do," Erik agreed. He suddenly rolled over, dragging Charles down with him and hugcurling around him completely so Charles was trapped amidst his arms and legs. 

"There should be a way of storing images like that. Like a vinyl but for the mind," Erik said and sucked Charles' ear.

Charles tensed his muscles to struggle, but then thought better of it and melted into Erik's hold, turning his face towards him for a kiss. "It's called memory, that."

'Eh,' Erik thought back as he climbed up to pin Charles down with his body, smooching him senseless. 'Memory is overrated.'

'Erik, I'll be late!'

'Tell them your man wouldn't let you out of bed!'

'Erik.'

Erik sighed and lifted his head to look down at Charles. "You could just get mutant transport."

"It's an official meeting, we don't want to jarr them on the first day."

"I wouldn't give a shit."

"That's why you're staying home to keep the bed warm."

"That's all I am to you, isn't it," Erik said long-sufferingly and leaned in to nudge Charles' nose with his. "A convenient bed-warmer."

"Oh darling, no. You fix all the things metal, too, and you're not terribly convenient, now are you?"

Erik tsk'd and gently bit Charles' nose.

Charles wriggled as if to get away. "Hey! I'm only telling the truth. You like the truth, you keep saying so!"

"I'm lying when I say that."

"I know. I'm a telepath."

Erik growled and completely flomped down on Charles, eliciting a breathless "umpf", then rolled off of him to once more cage him into a web of tangled limbs. He kissed Charles' temple and rested his forehead against it.

"Don't go away for so long. If I wanted to keep the whole bed warm, I'd have to roll over it constantly for the entire three days."

"Not an unpleasant image."

"I'd rather be rolling with you."

"Well... I could take a later flight, I hear being late is very fashionable."

Erik grinned his all-teeth grin. "It's all the rage, in fact. All the cool kids these days are always la-"

A careful knock on the door interrupted him, followed by Hank's voice. "Charlesm you'll be late for your flight."

Erik dropped his head onto Charles' shoulder that was shaking with laughter.

"Good thing he's coming with you," Erik grumbled. "For him, I mean."

"I did tell him to wake me," Charles said, parting Erik's back. "I'm sure if I skip the shower, I could suck you goodbye real quick."

"The romance, the passion."

"Or I could just up and leave."

Erik sighed. "Get down to it, then."

"The romance, the passion..."

"And you can play that image again while you're at it," Erik said, playfully shoving Charles' head down. "Thanks."

"Oh sure. I can play it till I get out of range."

Before Erik had the chance to reply, he was too distracted to do so.

THE END


End file.
